Activities guide for characters at level 70
This is a guide giving enjoyable activities to do at level 70. It is a work in progress, and is hoped to provide similar functionality to the "WoW at 60" guide produced back in the day by GameSpy. The epic flying mount One need hardly have this pointed out: Get the required to get riding skill for the epic flying mounts. Once you have the riding skill, the mounts are cheap. Well, most of them are. You may pay a premium for a spiffy engineered or faction mount. Druids can start the epic flight form quest chain (see below). Don't settle for someone else's wings! Long quest chains Completing difficult, long quest chains at the level cap can be enjoyable. A list will be included below. Note also that there are a lot of not-so-long quest chains that require groups to complete, even at 70. Retrying those is worthwhile too. The Teron Gorefiend group-quest series can provide a useful rare headpiece for characters just turned 70. Both Horde and Alliance can start the quest from Fantei in Shattrath City. *For the Horde only, the Quest:Hero of the Mag'har quest chain, available only after completing all major Nagrand quests, unlocks a cool piece of content where Thrall visits his grandmother in Garadar and some additional Orc lore is revealed. *In addition to getting you a key to Karazhan, the Karazhan Quest Progression is a useful gear check to prepare you for Karazhan, taking you through Shadow Labyrinth, Steamvault, Black Morass in the Caverns of Time (and Old Hillsbrad Foothills if you haven't already completed it). Dungeons Regular Difficulty These dungeons offer good rewards for grinding gold for your epic flyer and reputation for Heroic Dungeons. Heroic Difficulty These dungeons require keys (see Heroic mode) The gear dropped in these dungeons is usually pre-Karazhan level. Daily quests Dungeon Dailies There are daily quests for regular-difficulty dungeons and heroic-difficulty dungeons, giving two Badges of Justice and plenty of money. Every day, the quest's target instances are randomized. Other Dailies There are many level 70-only floating islands in the sky with daily quests (Netherwing Ledge, anyone??). Other dailies come from places like Shattrath, PvP, and from reputation people. Dailies are good for getting quick gold, but you can only do 25 dailies a day are also good for getting your Netherwing reputation up to exalted. Reputation grinds Azeroth *The Wintersaber Trainers faction in Winterspring is still an option for Alliance players. Yet another land mount! *Thorium Brotherhood, Timbermaw Furbolgs, and Argent Dawn still have useful recipes available only at given reputation levels. Outland *Grinding ogres in Nagrand, for Kurenai/Mag'har reputation, and possibly Consortium as well. Not to mention the extra Netherweave Cloth. *Grinding Consortium rep in the Heap near Area 52 by getting Zaxxis Insignia and Ethereum Prison Keys. * Getting to with all three of Sha'tar, Aldor/Scryers, and Cenarion Expedition gives you access to the secret stashes of Arcanist Xorith or Haldor the Compulsive. Raiding Roughly in order of experience: *Karazhan (10) *Zul'aman (10) *Gruul's Lair (25) *Magtheridon's Lair (25) *Serpentshrine Cavern (25) *The Eye (25) *Mount Hyjal (25) *Black Temple (25) *Sunwell Plateau (25) Karazhan Pre-Raid gear Karazhan should not be considered as a 10-man "UBRS" run, as this raid is a challenge, with full cooperation required to defeat the boss encounters. You should do the following if you plan to become a raider: *Hit level 70 *Get flying mount (regular or epic, it doesn't matter) *Do the attunement quest (After patch 2.4 only 1 out of the 10 people need the key) *Respec to a raiding build *Follow a Pre-Raid gear guide for your class/spec/role *Join a raiding guild and have some fun! Zul'Aman and above After getting through Karazhan and having Sufficient Gear for Zul'Aman, your guild can attempt to conquer this raid instance. This dungeon is not a walk in the park, as even players in T5 gear find it hard. The rest of the raid instances require no attunements, so all your guild has to do is get the sufficient gear for the next instance and raid! PvP Arena Get some friends together and form an arena team (Arena Charter). Alterac Valley Gear up with some good blues and join the fight for Alterac Valley! This battleground is a great place for honor grinding, as most games last around 1–2 hours, with intense tower raids allowing sweet HK's. Arathi Basin Gear up with your PvP gear and fight for honor in this fun battleground. Try to get a good team for fighting against the other team, as it is a challenge to get people to cooperate. Warsong Gulch Gear up with good enchants and PvP gear. Choose what you would rather do: Defense or Offense, then follow the raid leader's instructions to win the fight! Eye of the Storm Gear up for this epic battle. The objective here is to hold towers for victory points (Similar to Arathi Basin), as well as to capture the flag in the center of the battle (Similar to Warsong Gulch). World PvP Participate in battles of the Outland zones for great rewards. Some areas are usually dead, but others can have big battles. You can also raid cities of the other faction (ex. Alliance against Crossroads or Camp Taurajo; Horde against Sentinel Hill). References See also * Activities guide for characters at level 60 * Activities guide for characters at level 80 Category:Guides